


Bucky's Little Wingman

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thunderbolts (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, Awkward Flirting, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Romance, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Every day at the park Bucky and Kobik see you with your dog.  One day Kobik decides it’s time for you to meet.





	Bucky's Little Wingman

Bucky pushed Kobik on the swing.  She kept asking to go higher, though he didn’t know why considering she allowed herself to float several inches off the seat with every change in direction.  He obliged though and now her screams were drawing the attention of everyone around.  The fact she was glowing and flying probably adding to the general attraction of the event too.  There was a time, Bucky would be worried about it.  Where he’d stop and tell her she needed to relax.  His attitudes had changed a bit now he had legal custody of her.

Also right now, he was distracted by you.

He’d been noticing you in the park on and off for the last couple of months.  You came in with your dog and the two of you would sit under a tree while you ate lunch and read.  You always looked so at peace out in the sun.  Even when you were reading a book that made you weep openly - something you never hid, and your border collie always started wiggling and licking your face when it happened - you looked alive and present.  The sun and the nature found in the park seemed to feed you.  It made you thrive.

Bucky was drawn to it.  It seemed so familiar to him.  A reminder of who he once was way back before he had been spoiled by the darkness of the world.

“I’m gonna fly!”  Kobik yelled and on the upwards swing she let go and flew up into the air.  She somersaulted and floated down in front of Bucky’s face.  “Bucky!  Did you see?  Did you see me, Buck-a-roo?”

“Yes, Kobik.  I saw.  You shot right off into space.”  Bucky said, grabbing the little girl around the waist and settling her on his hip.

“It wasn’t space, Bucky.”  Kobik huffed.  Her little voice conveying how ridiculous she thought he was.  “I could go to space if I wanted.”

Bucky booped her nose and looked back over at you.  The flying child incident had caught your eye and you smiled at him before returning to your book.  “I know that, silly.”  He said.

Kobik followed his line of vision to where you were sitting.  “You’re looking at her again.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped back to Kobik.  “What?  No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were.  You should go talk to her.”  Kobik said.

“I - I - She’s just …”  Bucky stuttered putting the little girl back on the ground.

“I could make it that you already did talk to her and she said she’d go on a date with you.”  Kobik squeaked jumping up and down excitedly.  “Oh - oh!  Buck!  Bucky!  Buck-a-roo!  I can make it so that you’re already married and you’re both my mommy and daddy!”

“Woah!”  Bucky yelped, crouching down in front of her and putting his hands on her arm.  “Woah, now, Kobik.  How many times?”

“I just want you to be happy.”  She whined.

“I am happy,”   Bucky argued.  Though the words felt a little like a lie.  Not that he was unhappy exactly.  He was doing much better recently.  He’d been in therapy.  He had his friends.  Kobik.  Still, that real happiness he used to have when he was young, and going out with his friends.  Seeing girls.  That felt like a dream he once had a long time ago.

“I’ll talk to her,”  Kobik said, pulling out of his arms and running over to you.

Jemima your border collie sat up as soon as she got to you and started wagging her tail.   “Hello, I’m Kobik.”  The little ethereal looking girl said smiling brightly at you.

“Hello, Kobik.  I’ve seen you and your dad around the park.” You reply.

“He’s not my dad.  I don’t have parents because I was made out of bits of these magic cubes.  But Bucky takes care of me.  I live with him at the Avengers.”  Kobik babbled.

“Oh-kay…”  You said dragging out the word and looking from her to the dark haired man who was just coming up behind her.

“Kobik!”  Bucky yelped, coming up behind her.  “What have I told you about dumping your whole life story onto complete strangers.”

Kobik looked up at him with her brows knitted.  “Nothing.  You’ve never told me anything about that.”

“Oh.  Right.  Well, you shouldn’t do it.”  He said.  “That’s a slow trickle over time story.”  He turned to you and dropped his head, smiling apologetically.  “Sorry, miss.”

“This is Bucky.  He was born like a hundred years ago and he fought in the war with Captain America.  I call him Uncle Steve.  One day he fell off a train and his arm broke off and HYDRA got him.  You know HYDRA?  They had me too.  I thought they were the good guys but then Buckaroo made me realise they were really mean.  They gave him this cool metal arm.  You should see it.  Show it to her, Buck!  It’s really cool and super strong.  But they also messed with his head and made him do some real bad stuff.  He won’t tell me.  But I know.  I pretty much know everything.  They made him kill people and stuff.  They used him for so long.  I don’t even know.  Like a million years probably.  Then uncle Steve helped him be good again.  Then he found me and now he takes care of me and helps the Avengers.”

Kobik spoke at a million miles a minute and as the words all tumbled from her mouth the look of horror on Bucky’s face became deeper and deeper.  When she stopped talking you’re both just stared at her with your mouths hanging open.  “Okay.”  You said, blinking slowly.

“Kobik!”  Bucky yelped.  “Oh my god!  The not dumping the whole life story goes doubly for my life story!”   He dragged his hand down his face and shook his head.  “I’m so sorry.  I’m so, so sorry.”  He said to you.  “I guess that’s our cue to leave.  Sorry for bothering you.”

He took Kobik’s hand and started to lead her away.  She looked back at you and waved and for a moment you were just frozen watching them not knowing what to say.  “No.  Bucky!  Wait!”  You called, getting to your feet.  Jemima jumped up with you and started bouncing around you.

Bucky turned back to you raising an eyebrow.  “Yeah?”

“It doesn’t seem fair that I know your entire life story and you don’t know mine.”  You said raising your eyebrow.

Bucky shuffled in place and looked down at his feet before he looked up and met your eyes.  “Would you like to go grab some lunch?”  He asked.

“Oh, at least lunch.  I don’t talk nearly as fast as Kobik.”  You replied.

Bucky smiled and Kobik ran over and grabbed your hand.  “Come on then, let’s go!  Can I play with your dog?  What’s your her name?  Does she like treats? Can I give her one?  I can make them if she likes them.”

You laughed and closed your hand around Kobik’s and started to introduce yourself properly.


End file.
